


beauty is nothing but the beginning of terror

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Why would a good girl choose Taichi?
Relationships: Abe Miho & Ishikari Taichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: NJPW Winter Gift Exchange 2019





	beauty is nothing but the beginning of terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F00T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/gifts).



It can be frightening, being an everyday woman in this violent world of men. Miho has learned how to protect herself-- wriggling out from simple holds, headbutting her captors if she can’t. More importantly, Taichi taught her how to choke someone without permanent damage, guided her nails to curl around his neck. It’s a skill she’s put to good use. But, anyway. Her training can really only buy time against a trained wrestler. 

Not that she didn’t choose to be here. She was involved in wrestling before she met Taichi. It thrills her, the spectacle of rules thrown away, actions receiving the consequences they deserve. And not that she’s helpless. There’s nothing sexier to some men than seeing a woman beneath them, pitiful and trapped, and she can cry on demand. That’s gotten her in and out of some rough places. 

Taichi has a strange quality to him, one that's made people hate him on sight since he was young, and drawn Miho to him. He's never tried to hide it from her-- during their first private conversation, he asked where he could find Miho's lingerie in his size. So if Miho can protect him with her presence, cloak him in normalcy in a way that his trips to the red light district can't, she’s pleased. She does care for him, just not in the fawning way she puts on. 

No, not love. Is love even real? Taichi doesn’t think so, or at least says it’s for fools. Miho is more divided on love, but that doesn’t mean she won't take advantage of the true bleeding hearts. There’s a game the two of them play. How far can they take an act before someone suspects something’s wrong? Poor innocent Miho, entranced by a man that doesn't find her precious. She's so stupid she can't see his rottenness. Maybe you can show her, and save her from her delusions. 

Even when people aren't fooled, they still assume Miho has more kindness inside her. After all, Taichi's the teasing one, giving just a taste of goodness and then withholding it and mocking you when you beg for more. So obviously hateful. But Miho smothers people in affection for a while before she's cruel to them, and leaves a gaping hole where their trust in their perceptions should be. If anything, she and Taichi are complementary. 

So when you see Miho looking at you, don't look back. Don't approach her, don't touch her, don't let her speak to you. And certainly don't make a pass at her. She'll be happy if you do, and maybe you'll feel you're being rewarded. But the moment you get close enough to smell her tears and hear her whispered pleas for help, you'll want to hold onto her. With that sympathy swirling inside you, and Miho's hips swaying in front of you, you'll find yourself lead along like a lamb, to a special place, one where Taichi and his friends are waiting with thick metal tools. Crack!

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: Murder Bisexuals


End file.
